


Sometimes Wrong Can Be Good

by newtporn



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtporn/pseuds/newtporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Thomas and Minho seduce Newt into a threesome </p><p>- college Thominewt AU -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Wrong Can Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I don’t usually do smut but this... just... happened? It’s bad, I’ve warned you and on scale of 0 to 0 there is -1 plot

“This is wrong,” Newt whispers, still not being quite fond of the idea.

He watches as the two of his best friends make out right in front of him, refusing to do anything about it.

“Don’t be such a bore dude,” Minho laughs, pulling away from Thomas. “We’re just up to have some fun and you can’t leave now anyways.” He winks, leans in a little too close, nose brushing the tip of blonde’s, breath tickling his flushed cheeks. 

Newt gulps soundly, making Minho wrinkle his face to suppress a chuckle.

“We’ve all decided that we want to try something new and you agreed to this Newt, it’s too late to back up,” Thomas butts in from the behind, tilting his head to a side, very obviously enjoying the sight of Minho on top of Newt.

“You gonna join in?” the Asian asks impatiently, still in a very dangerous distance from Newt’s face.

The boy hesitantly shakes his head, refusing the invitation and making Minho frown.

“Shuck that. You’ll love it,” the brunet’s hand reaches out for Newt’s neck and he pulls the boy forward, smashing their lips together.

A weird shudder makes Newt's skin quiver under the intimate touch. He is kissing his best friend and that’s so wrong in all the possible ways but it feels too damn good to resist.

The blonde’s lips start moving in sync with Minho’s, even though Newt's sure he didn't intend them to do so, and Minho smirks against the kiss in victory. Newt doesn't care, he's too lost in studying this new sensation he isn't used to, desperate for something more since the plain contact of lips to lips is growing accustomed, electric waves in his stomach dying out gradually. He licks along the outline of Minho's bottom lip, hoping for an invitation, but Minho pulls away, teasingly grappling the other boy’s bottom lip in between his teeth and tugging on it slightly, just to see Newt's reaction. 

“Easy, cowboy. We’ll get there,” he grins but Newt shakes his head with more confidence this time.

“This is wrong, I’ve gotta go guys, I can’t…”

“You’re staying,” Thomas says from the behind, approaching the pair and settling close near. 

Newt is sitting on the floor, back leaned against the bedroom wall and the two of his friends are now in front of him, blocking his only way out of there.

“You can’t just force me into this, Tommy! You two perverted slintheads can do whatever the hell your nasty minds want but I’m stayin’ outta this!” He motions with his hand asking for space to move but neither Thomas nor Minho pay any attention to what he says or does.

“You want it, Newt. You wouldn’t have kissed me back otherwise. You’re just too…  _right_ for a threesome, aren’t you? Just set yourself free once in a lifetime, you’re allowed to have fun.”

“I don’t want to!”

“Oh yes you do. Just give us one chance to reassure you.” Before Newt could manage to refuse the invitation one more time, Minho leans in again, merging his lips with the boy’s in an aggressive kind of touch. Newt doesn’t kiss back this time, desperately trying to push Minho off of him, but the Asian doesn’t bulge.

Noticing the little struggle, Thomas pushes Newt’s hands down forcefully to help out Minho. He keeps the older boy’s wrists pinned to the ground as he attaches lips to Newt’s neck. The tanned skin feels way too smooth to Thomas's liking, he bites down using teeth before licking the imprinted patch soothingly. 

The blond boy lets out a gasp into Miho’s mouth and Minho takes the chance, forcing his tongue into the boy’s mouth. The wet muscle toying with his own and the throbbing prickles that Thomas leaves on his neck almost feels overwhelming. Newt squirms under the pressure of pleasure, trying his best to capture the Asian's lips for a moment longer, to stop the teasing game Minho is leading, changing the angle and deepness of his kisses.

Newt groans desperately, looking for any kind of friction in his boyhood. The urge to be touched is almost humiliating, and Newt bites back the word _please_ because no this is wrong he shouldn't be wanting more. It almost feels like he's not in control of his own body anymore, reacting to the touches almost mechanically, leaning into them and shaking when they're gone. The blonde finds himself fighting with Minho for dominance, successfully ignoring the brunet's simper when he finally gives in.

Newt's mind is blank when he finally gets the deep kiss he was looking for, tongue penetrating and exploring wildly, almost savagely, before Minho could start his teasing again. He knows he hopes that Minho's enjoying this as much as he is, but denies the thought stubbornly. His hands automatically want to go up to hold a grab of Minho’s nape, when he realizes that Thomas has been keeping his wrists still on the ground all this time.

Thomas, being the lazy shit he is, was tracing wet kisses here and there, hand stroking the inside of Newt's thigh. So close to where Newt needs him the most, it feels agonizing. The blonde's hips would be jolting if it wasn't for Minho's weight on them, and Thomas is hard just from the mere thought of driving Newt crazy like this. Sensing that Newt is way too desperate to revolt, he lets go of the wrists pinned to the floor. He ghosts his palm over the bulge in Newt's pants _almost_ touching him the way Newt would've loved and smiles wickedly at the way Newt pulls away from Minho to moan.

“You’re loving this,” Thomas whispers, massaging Newt's earlobe with his teeth. 

“Bl..oody hell, Tommy,” Newt manages, reaching out for his crotch because he's sure he will explode if he doesn't.

“What was that?” Minho quirks, something molding into mock in his intonation. He slaps Newt’s arms off, stretching out his own hands to unzip the boy’s pants.

“I don't-ah!” Newt tries, _he tries_ to talk, say something coherent just for the sake of indicating that he's got bits of sanity left, but Minho pulls the blonde’s pants off, leaving him in his boxers. “I’m not sure I want to take this that far,” Newt manages to say in between sucking breaths.

Minho hesitates. Thomas stops playing with skin. 

"Tell us to stop," the latter demands, squeezing Newt's thigh. "Tell us you really don't want this and we'll stop." He chooses that moment to press on Newt's boner and give the folded length a hard stroke through the thin fabric of underwear.  

Newt cries out, after so much teasing the touch feels downright heavenly, an instant wave of pleasure shooting through so strong, his eyes water. Thomas continues with slow strokes, and Minho quirks an eyebrow.

"Well?" 

All Newt can give is a weak whimper and he hopes that sounded like a plea because he can't bring himself to talk. 

"That's what I thought," Thomas grins and nods to Minho, indicating that the show can go on.

“Guys pl..ea-aahhh,” Newt groans as Minho presses his hips down on Newt’s throbbing dick. 

“Stop playing it hard to get, Newt,” Thomas swiftly pulls the boy’s shirt off, tossing it away, gaping at the amount of exposed, untouched skin he just discovered. His hands may be shaking slightly as he takes his own shirt off as well and goes back to caressing Newt’s body. His tongue seems to fit perfectly into the dips of Newt's bones and Thomas loves the way he can feel the blonde's racing heart attempting to break free from his ribcage. 

“You like this?” Minho plays on with the game Thomas started, and moves his hips deliberately slow, grinding on Newt’s hardness.

 _“Shit, Minho,”_ Newt breaths, but air doesn't come, and Minho picks up a faster pace.

“You like this, don't you?”

Newt groans, eyelids so heavy with pleasure, he has to rush them shut. He's surprised when the boy on top of him allows him to place hands on Minho’s hips and buck him back and forth, gaining control of the movements. He needs the friction more than air right now, the air that seemed to have disappeared from the room long ago.

“I…” he’s about to say but Thomas’s lips swallow the words. Newt instantly reacts, sucking on the boy’s tongue, as Minho gets off of him, and starts pulling his own pants down.

Thomas brushes his hand against Newt’s cock and Newt moans something incoherent into his mouth.

“It’s okay Newt,” Thomas smiles tilting his head down and placing a dry little kiss on Newt’s hard member on top of his boxers’ fabric.

“Thomas, _fuck,_ I’m close…”

“It’s too early,” Thomas backs away, standing up to pull his pants down as well, following Minho’s example.

As both the boys get off of him, Newt feels himself slowly dropping from his high and a wave of frustration washes over his aroused body.

“We need to stop this,” he sighs at the sight of two boys standing in front of him with only one piece of clothing separating them from complete bareness.

Minho and Thomas both roll their eyes simultaneously which makes Newt want to giggle but he bites it back. Thomas’s boxers are soon tossed away through the room and Minho does the same immediately.

“I mean it,” Newt speaks up again, though not moving from his sitting position against the wall. “Until we haven’t gone too far we can just…”

“Shut up, Newt.” Minho pumps his own dick a few times, as he leans back down to Newt. Their lips merge as if it's supposed to be this easy, as if it's _natural_.

Newt’s breath is uneven, his pulse gone crazy, these feelings are new for him, he never experienced anything like this before.

 _Threesome._ Even the sound of that word is way too dirty for someone as innocent as Newt.  _Threesome with your best friends since kindergarten._ Newt would have blushed thinking about it, if he wasn’t being kissed by a naked Minho right now, which seemed to be more of a reason to blush.

He knows it’s wrong. God damn it, he knows it. He knows it from the top of his head to his tiptoes but the obnoxious little voice in the back of his head assures him it’s worth doing the wrong this time.

He feels a warm hand wrap around his cock and he can’t help the embarrassing shriek escaping his throat. Thomas leans his head down and his tongue licks the precum from Newt’s head. Newt is not sure he will be able to take more teasing, but Thomas's mouth encircles Newt’s length without further ado, and the any somewhat sane thoughts vaporize into oblivion. Thomas is fast, head bobbing up and down, the skillful tongue doing nothing but else but magic to Newt's senses. 

It takes a moment for Newt to realize that Minho’s arm is against the back of his head. The Asian stands up, cock sprung up directly in front of Newt's face. The hand on his nape is pushing his head forward slightly and Newt lets himself be guided before his lips meet the sensitive skin. Minho sucks in a harsh breath at the contact, gripping Newt's hair and saying "take it in".

He looks down at Newt as the blonde boy hesitantly gaps his mouth to do as the older boy commanded but before he could manage anything, Minho’s hand pushes him forward from behind, making him choke on the length. The hand keeps controlling Newt’s head, seemingly trying to indicate how much Newt can take in. His eyes water and he struggles not to graze Minho with teeth, but soon the brunet sets a swift pace, only pulling Newt in halfway. Newt tries to copy what Thomas does to him, tongue pressing at the underside of the Asian's dick. 

Newt frowns, trying to concentrate on giving the boy as much as he could, making him feel good, but _god damn it,_ it's hard when you can feel the back of Thomas's throat with the head of your dick. The blonde is completely lost between two mixed up feelings tearing him apart - Minho's tiny whimpers and the coarse hand pressed into his hair; Thomas's hum shooting vibrations up his body and cheeks hollowing around his cock, and he finally feels his body jolt as the sloppy white liquid erupts without warning, making Thomas choke and go red. 

The brunet leans back, freeing his mouth and swallowing the sperm. A smug grin plastered on his face, he rubs an arm against his mouth to clean himself up. He stands up on his feet to face a close-eyed Minho with his head leaned back in pleasure, hand shoving Newt onto his dick frantically, searching for release. Thomas’s lips find their way to the Asian’s mouth immediately and their tongues collide, examining each and every little patch inside each other.

Minho groans loudly, grabbing Thomas’s hair and trying to pull him in even deeper, pushing Newt’s head harder at the same time. 

Newt feels the boy’s cock twitch in his mouth, and Minho reaches his high with a grunt. Minho's hand lets go of his hair to reach out for Thomas, and Newt slowly backs up, finally free to move again. The bitter taste of sperm spreads in his throat, and he keeps it in his mouth, unsure what to do. Minho's panting, face shining with sweat, hand reaching out to run though the spiked hair. 

Noticing the way Newt is glancing at him, Minho allows a quiet laugh, kneeling down and pulling Thomas with him. "You don't have to swallow it," he smiles, placing a tender kiss on Newt's forehead, which seems so out of place, it startles the blonde. 

Newt hums a grateful "mmph" before turning away to spit out the sperm, and Minho can't help but laugh at his awkwardness. 

When Newt turns back, he really shouldn't be surprised to find Minho sucking Thomas's dick, but he still goes rigid with shock. Now when he's neither on the receiving end, nor the giving one, he finally has the chance to take in the situation. Minho's back muscles flex as he works up and down; Thomas's eyes are closed and lips slightly agape with pleasure.

_Fuck that is hot._

Thomas suddenly reaches his hand out and grabs Newt’s hair, pulling on it exactingly. The blonde finds himself shoved into Thomas's neck, and he can feel how the brunet's body is shaking. Getting the hint, Newt licks over the skin, and slowly kisses his way up to the boy’s lips.

Feeling somewhat confident, Newt snakes his hand down and tugs at Thomas's balls ever so slightly. The boy's moans increase in volume and after a few moments of choking, Minho pulls the cock out of his mouth with a self-satisfied grin.

“Shit,” Thomas breathes out, sucking in a big inhale of air. 

“Well this was certainly fun, wasn’t it?” Minho laughs contently, leaning his back against the wall and letting himself relax.

“This was wrong. This was so bloody wrong,” Newt sighs although he can’t help the smug smile creeping on his face.

“’Wrong," Thomas comments walking to the further corner of the room to pick up their clothes, "doesn’t necessarily mean bad.”  

Newt laughs, catching his boxers flying at him from Tom’s direction. “True that, Tommy.” 


End file.
